This invention relates to a sphygmomanometer (blood pressure measuring device) having an inflatable cuff provided with a buckle, and a sound pickup whose signals relating to the blood pressure are either directly recognized and correlated with the pressure indication or are processed by an electrical circuit and delivered to at least one readout means showing the blood pressure values.
From German patent application No. 2,220,233 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,123 it is known to apply the measuring apparatus directly to the cuff. The advantage of the slightly more compact construction must be weighed against the disadvantage that, during a measurement, the measuring apparatus cannot be read by the person on whom the measurement is being performed.